Gabriel's Awakening
by Dark Knight Harkness
Summary: This is a story I have been working on for about 5 years not and it is all based around an OC. Read and Review! Rated T for content.


Gabriel's Awakening

**Gabriel's Awakening**

A.N. I'm back! This story is one I have been writing for ages so the first couple of chapters are really bad! It's based around the story of the game but on an OC. It's also set in Tidus' Zanarkand at the start. So don't be nasty but give me criticism and help! Thanks!

DKH

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OC in this story and the game of FFX. Grrrr... I will get SquareEnix one day... Mark my words...

Chapter rated M for one swearing.

**Chapter 1**

I hadn't always known I was a demon. I was told by my parents on my 13th birthday. After the party, they took me aside and informed me of my liniege. We were living in Zanarkand at that time and had moved from Bevelle a few years back. They also told me that my father was one of the highest ranking demons in our realm, second only to our leader.

They gave me a pendant necklace which held my true potential in it for my birthday and told me that for the next 5-6 months I was to be trained to use my full powers without over exerting myself and draining my pendant. I was taught spells and weapons training with a variety of weapons. At the end of my training I was told to choose the weapons of my choice, the ones I felt most confident with and using. I took a while choosing them but in the end I chose a black and red bow and a quiver of arrows that matched the bow and a long sword named a katana.

My father told me the week after I had finished that I was to think of a powerful animal. I chose a dragon (they are my favourite animals) and he took me to a secluded spot and told me sit down and to concentrate on the image of the dragon. All of a sudden, a light shone around me and entered my body. It's shape moved around until it settled into the shape of a dragon wrapped around my body. I looked at my dad who had a smile on his face.

"That's the power of your necklace. It transforms you into the thing or animal that represents you the best. And that picture will stay on your body until the day you die. Then the dragon will be released with your soul in it and you will fly free forever as the dragon. Now come, we should be getting back. Your mother will be getting worried about us!"

Little did I know, this was just the begining of all the trouble.

* * *

The Guado had hated the demons for thousands of years but nothing had ever happened between them. Until now.

* * *

My parents, my sister and I were visiting the demon realm for a couple of weeks, to visit friends and family. My sister was still quite young but had been told about us the same day I was and was trained little by little. She was alright as she didn't have to know anyone and stayed by my parents side. But as I was older and had my own independancy, I had to make my own friends. But surprisingly no-one wanted to know. So in the end, I left the demon realm and explored the surrouding areas.

* * *

About two hours into my exploration, I saw something that still haunts me to this day. I was climbing a tree to get a better view of my surroundings, when I looked towards the demon realm and saw a massive army of Guado and fiends entering the realm. When I looked into the realm, it was the site of nightmares. Everything was in ruins and flames. The demons were battling with the Guado/fiends and they were battling well, but it soon became obvious that they were fighting a losing battle. There were more bodies of dead demons than there were of Guado/fiends. My training suddenly kicked in as I jumped out of the tree and raced to try to save my realm.

Although I was in an absolute state of terror, I took care to not let the Guado see me as that would have been the end of me. When I slipped by the guards at the entrance, I immediately started looking for my family, worried about if they had been hurt or even worse killed. My thoughts went to the house in which we were staying so I ran there, not stopping and not caring whether the Guado saw me. Fortunately, Lady Luck was on my side and no-one spotted me. When I reached the house, it was in ruins. But there were no bodies around which made my hopes rise. I set off again to look for my family.

I ran past a row of houses that led to the centre of the realm but didn't stop to look in them. My family would not stop for these houses so neither would I.

When I reached the centre, I heard something from an alleyway leading of the main road. I drew my katana and yelled out to whatever was there.

"Come out and fight me!"

"G-G-Gabriel?" the reply came. I realised that it was my sister Skye! She looked cold and dirty but otherwise no worse for wear. I quickly ran to her, pulled her up and into the main road again.

"What's going on Gabriel? Why are those people chasing us?" her scared voice at my side came. I looked down at her and her eyes were brimmig with tears. I knelt down and smiled at her, wiping my thumb under her eyes to catch the tears that were threatening to fall. My training kicked in again and I asked her in a hurried tone of voice: "Who was chasing you, Skye?"

"I was." The voice came from my immediate right and I turned holding my katana up to protect both Skye and myself. The face I next saw was the one that would haunt me for the rest of my life. He was a large Guado with bright blue hair and bangs that came down at the sides of his head. If this hadn't been a serious situation, I would have laughed as they looked like antenna on a bug. He had large hands like all Guado and in his right he was holding a chain that lead to a spiked collar that held onto a very large fiend that looked like it was trying to free itself from the chain.

"My name is Seymour Guado, and I'm am the last thing that you and your filth of a sister will ever see!" He said this all in a very calm manner until he started manically laughing at the end of his sentence.

"You will never get away with this!" Skye screamed. She had come out from and was openly staring Seymour down. But her denial was in vain as Seymour carried on as if she wasn't there.

"Poor little demon. Mother and father dead, and your sister about to be killed in front of oyur very eyes. Oh well, say goodbye to your sister, demon," and he let go of the chain holding the mad fiend.

The fiend came tearing towards us, it's ravishing howls sending chills to our very cores. I moved aside quickly ot avoid the fiend, but as I did so, Skye was pushed into the fiends target range. It came at her, fangs and claws bared and aimed at her throat. She managed to stab at it with her dagger that our father had given her before it tore her throat out. I screamed her name before turning to Seymour.

"You bastard!" But I had other worries on my mind. The fiend had finished with my sister and had it's sights set on a new target. Me!

"I am going to enjoy watching the last of your race die, demon," jeered Seymour.

"My name is Gabriel!" I spat at him before drawing my bow and putting a few arrows into the fiend. I quickly had to put them away as the fiend rushed towards me. It came with one of its's massive paws at me, claws unsheathed, trying to claw its way through my face. I took quick evasive action but not quick enough as one of the claws found it's target and ripped right through my left eye! I gave a short shout of pain but I knew I had to keep battling. I drew my katana and swung towards the fiend. It had its back to me, getting ready to charge at me again. But it was to be it's last move as my katana went in through it's neck and took it's head clean off!

My inner rage quickly took over and I roared. I remembered my father telling me on the way home that the crystal on my necklace relied on emotion and rage. I took a look at myself and found that I was the dragon on my body! I turned my good blue eye to Seymour and said: "Never forget this day, Guado!" And with that, I took off for Zanarkand.

* * *

A.N: WOW!! I have never wrote a chapter that long before! It might have helped that I put the first two chapters together though! Ok so review if you liked it and review if you didn't! I know its really bad, but thats cos I started writing this when I was about 11 and now I am nearly 16. So yeah, I need the help! Ok, I'll try and update soon! Bye!

Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow!

DKH


End file.
